White Flag
by evalsevolymsimab
Summary: Songifc to Dido's "White Flag." JackOC


Disclaimer: I don't own PotC.

A/N: This is my first potc fic so be gentle but truthful and tell me what you think.

This is dedicated to Sarah (Jack'sFluzey) for whom it was written.

**White Flag**

"Fine! Go ahead and leave!" Jack yelled to Sarah as she stormed down the dock. "Ye'll be back," he muttered, taking another swig of rum.

Sarah threw the door of a tavern open and walked straight to the bar. She sniffled, wiping her tears away, restoring the tough, unfeeling expression she had learned from Jack.

"I need three bottles of rum," she stated.

The bartender quickly complied. Sarah paid and walked back into the cool November night. Looking into the harbor she observed the ships, sizing them up. She decided on a large, deep mahogany colored ship. She walked purposefully back to the tavern slamming the door open a second time, this time making the whole place go silent.

"I need a crew," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who's with me?"

"Aye," a few men said, raising their tankards.

Sarah left the bar an hour later with twelve drunken and rowdy men, and one lass; her crew. She stumbled to the dock and pointed, rum bottle in hand, at the great mahogany ship.

"That, mateeez," she slurred, "is the ship we will be commandeering, savvy?"

"Aye!" they yelled in unison.

The next morning they set sail on the ship they had stolen, the newly painted letters on the side glistening in the rising sunlight. _The Assassin._ Captain Sarah cast one last, tearful glare at the slumbering Black Pearl.

Six Months Later

The Assassin was back in Tortuga, as was the Black Pearl. Sarah had not seen nor heard anything of her captain, her first love. Now she sat in a bar drinking and laughing with her first mate, Analiese.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

_Or tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it,_

_Well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

Sarah heard a loud laugh coming from a corner of the pub. Her insides froze. That was the laugh of Captain Jack Sparrow. She excused herself and ran out of the bar. She stumbled into an alleyway and threw up. She slid down against the wall and closed her eyes, shutting out the spinning world around her. When she opened them again a figure was silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Captain?" Analiese said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sarah replied, shakily getting to her feet.

Walking back into the tavern, she took a seat at the bar. She ordered another drink and turned to her right, locking eyes with Jack Sparrow. She held his gaze for a long moment, trying to read him like she used to be able to do so well.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

She got up suddenly and went back to her ship without a word to anyone. She plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying.

_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

Sarah thought back to when she was on the Black Pearl. She had begged Jack to take her with him when they were seventeen. It took her awhile to get the hang of everything aboard the ship, but she got used to it.

She also remembered miserably all the fights that had taken place in the Captain's quarters. Sarah would often get too drunk and become violent with Jack. Yet he always welcomed her back into his arms.

_I know I left to much mess and destruction_

_To come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of 'it's over'_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Sarah walked out onto the deck and gazed out to sea, the cool breeze drying the tears on her cheeks.

_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

Sarah started back to the tavern to collect her crew. She saw Jack walking the opposite way. He was alone and had his head down. When he heard her footsteps he looked up, tears in his eyes. She smiled meekly. They both stopped.

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there_

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on..._

"You never came back," Jack whispered. Sarah ran without looking back. She angrily wiped tears from her face, hating herself for leaving Jack.

_I will go down with the ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

Sarah found herself walking up the gang plank to the Black Pearl. She knocked softly on Jack's door. He opened it, surprised to see her standing there. She hugged his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her silky golden hair.

"I will go down with this ship," he whispered. She looked up at him with watery blue-green eyes.

"I won't put my hands up and surrender," she responded. She held her hands up and interlaced her fingers with Jack's.

"There will be no white flag above my door."

"I'm in love," Sarah's voice was barely audible over the roar of the ocean, caused by the oncoming storm.

"And always will be," Jack said, kissing her softly on the lips. "Everything's gonna be ok, luv."

-fin-

A/N: So what did you think? Please review... please? I'll love you forever, I pinky swear.


End file.
